


Callando los Sentimientos

by Meyamoadriytu



Category: Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Wigetta - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lindsey Stirling, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu
Summary: Samuel esta tan metido en sus sentimientos que no se da cuenta que es correspondido. Mientras tanto, Guille espera que Samuel gane la valentía suficiente para poder hablar.Songfic con dos canciones de Lindsey Stirling
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Brave enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Como siempre, no controlo las vidas y acciones de Samuel o de Willy, esto es escrito por pura diversión y porque cuando escribí esto, estaba bien pinche segura que eran pareja. Las dos canciones no son mías, son de Lindsey Stirling, yo solo las uso porque son perfectas. 
> 
> Esta historia la he publicado tanto en Wattpad como en Tumblr hace muchos muchos años. Ahora estoy en un proceso de eliminar mis historias de Wattpad y ff.net y subirlas acá.
> 
> Con eso dicho, espero que les guste.

Brave enough \-  Lindsey Stirling

**_ Punto de vista de Samuel _ **

Ya han pasado tres años desde que te conozco. En esos tres años he podido conocerte de una forma que nunca imagine. Aún parece ayer cuando en la casa de mis padres me pasaba la tarde riendo con tus  videos; siendo el conocerte una ilusión sin sentido que hasta me causaba gracia. Pero luego me cree mi canal, conocí a varios  youtubers y así llegue a ti. Por medio de otras personas te conocí y todos los días me alegro de que yo no haya sido alguien más para ti, sino que fui y sigo siendo alguien importante en tu vida, como tú lo eres en la mía. 

No pasó ni un año y me propusiste vivir juntos, pero no solo significaba mudarme lejos de mis padres; me pediste que cruzara un océano por ti y lo hice. An tes siempre me cuestionaba mis razones para decirte que sí, pero ahora todo eso está claro. 

_There's some things I should have said_   
_I was too afraid_   
_It was just so hard to let you know_   
_Now it's all too late_

Y es algo que te deb í haber dicho hace tanto, no ahora, con tres años conociéndonos, con dos años de vivir juntos, con tantos momentos juntos que me dan tanto la vida como la muerte. Porque no importa cuando aprecie tu compañía como si fuera el mejor tesoro (al menos para mí lo es), ya que siempre habrá un momento en donde mi ilusión se destruya. 

Y es que te quiero. Oh Guille, yo te quiero tanto que tú, ni siendo lo bueno que eres en matemáticas podrás calcular el nivel de mi amor hacía tu persona.  No sé cuando comencé a sentir es to. Pero sé que es lo correcto, porque quererte es tan fácil, como si estuviera desde que nací destinado a hacerlo. 

Pero no importa cuánto te quiera, nunca podría decírtelo. Yo sé que tú me vez como un amigo, inclusive como uno de tus mejores amigos. Por eso es que me callo, si yo hablara todo podría arruinarse. Ya he perdido el momento para decirte mis sentimientos y ahora, debo pagar e l precio de mi cobardía, debo callar. 

_What we had was beautiful_   
_I didn't want to wreck it all_   
_Every day I think about the truth_

Aunque antes también hubiera estado mal hablar. ¿Recuerdas como éramos antes? como no nos afectaban los comentarios nos dejábamos  ser . Pensábamos (o al menos yo, creo que nunca podre saber lo que piensas exactamente) que los videos eran para nosotros solos y podíamos hablar, bromear. Yo me ilusionaba con esas conversaciones. Por días enteros pensaba en alguna indirecta que me mandabas en los videos. Dentro mío se creaba una valentía, pensando que era correspondido. 

Al final no pod ía. El miedo me atacaba en el último momento, me cuestionaba si todo era una broma para ti, que el decir la verdad podía arruinar lo nuestro. Y pensar en eso me destruía, aún me sigue rompiendo por dentro. Cada vez que pienso en la verdad de mis sentimientos entró en pánico. Mi miedo más profundo es el de perderte, por eso lucho para que eso nunca suceda, aunque eso signifique matar a mi corazón poco a poco. 

_I wish I was_   
_Brave enough to love you_

Pero en el fondo de mis sentimientos sé que todo esto se basa en que soy un cobarde. Tengo miedo de tu respuesta, de tu rechazo y del futuro incierto.  ** Yo desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente para poder amarte ** . Para amarte de la forma en que te mereces ser amado; tomando tu mano en la calle, besándote cuando tú quieras ser besado, sin importar si estamos en la calle o en nuestra casa. Quisiera ser valiente para decirte que te amo, para gritarle al mundo que te amo. 

_I wish I_ _was_   
_Brave enough to love you_   
_Brave enough, brave enough_   
_Brave enough to love you_

Quiero tanto ser valiente.  Quiero mirarme al espejo y aceptarme. Quiero  gritarme: “¡Yo, Samuel de Luque estoy completamente enamorado de Guillermo Díaz!”. Quiero sonreír después de gritar eso y correr a buscarte. Por qué en el momento en que sea valiente conmigo, sé que seré capaz de ser valiente contigo. 

Podre tomar tu cara entre mis manos, acariciar esas mejillas que son tan características tuyas, acercarme tanto a tu cuerpo que sienta tu calor corporal como el mío, aceptar esa penetrante mirada tuya y dejar que me consuma, sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo como extensiones mías y juntar mi s labios con los tuyos para que compartamos un beso. 

_Stripped away the walls I built_   
_Like no one ever has_   
_The hardest part's we'll never know_   
_If we were meant to last_

Debo derrumbar todas las paredes que he creado a mi alrededor por todos estos años. Todos esos muros que me separan de los demás, creados a base de miedos . Desearía tener la valentía para poder levantarme y romper esas paredes, hasta que todos los ladrillos ya rotos en varios pedazos, estén en el piso, para poder ver como estos se evaporan y se vuelven solo un feo recuerdo. Pero como ya lo he dicho, no puedo hacerlo. No tengo la fuerza para hacerlo ya que el miedo a tu rechazo me consume. 

Y así te tengo que ver a diario, tengo que escucharte hablar por horas y horas pensando siempre que no soy valiente. Tengo que sonreírte y tengo que bromear contigo todos los días para que no notes como mi mente sufre pensando si es que en verdad es como yo creo; y nosotros dos estamos destinados a estar juntos. 

_What we had was beautiful_   
_I didn't want to wreck it all_   
_Every day I think about the truth_

\- ¿Vegetta? -Te escucho preguntarme. 

Es en ese momento que regreso a la realidad. Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que olvidé donde estaba. En la cocina, preparándome un pequeño aperitivo para luego dirigirme a grabar. Levanto mi cabeza y te veo ahí, parado enfrente mío con una sonrisa asomándose en tus labios. Son en estos momentos en que no dudo que te amare para siempre. 

\- Dime  chiqui ¿qué pasa? -Le respondo, mientras agarro un plato de la estantería. 

\- Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo, compañero, que te has quedado con una cara de empanado por al menos tres minutos-. 

Y po r un momento pienso en decirle todo, pienso en abrirme ante él y decir la verdad de mis sentimientos de una vez por todas para acabar con este sufrimiento mental. 

Pero su sonrisa me vuelve a atrapar al igual que el miedo a su reacción, así que callo. 

\- No me pasa nada, solo que estoy un poco desconectado cuando recién me levanto, ahora que me ponga a grabar seré el mismo que siempre- Recibo una sonrisa suya como aceptando mi respuesta y cada uno vuelve a sus asuntos. 

_I wish I was_   
_Brave enough to love you_


	2. Something Wild

**_ Punto de vista de Guille _ **

Luego de haberme dicho esa excusa que ni tus padres podrían creer, te vas con algo de comida a tu cuarto. Yo me quedó en la cocina y miro por un  momento el pasillo que llega a tu cuarto de grabación . Creo que sonrío, o a lo mejor es una mueca lo que hacen mis labios, para luego voltearme y prepararme algo de tomar. 

_You had your maps drawn_   
_You had other plans_   
_To hang your hopes on_   
_Every road they let you down felt so wrong_   
_So you found another way_

¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te admiro? nunca hablamos de esas cosas, pero es cierto. Te admiro y en el fondo agradezco tanto que sigas aquí conmigo. Tú tenías planes para tu vida, para tu futuro. Tenías una casa lista, ya amueblada y pintada. Estabas listo para llamar a ese lugar tu nuevo hogar.  Un hogar en donde puedas poner tus esperanzas y planes de vida, un hogar en donde yo no estaría. 

Pero yo volví de Los  Angeles , estuve un tiempo en mi casa con mi familia y no podía olvidar nuestro tiempo viviendo juntos. Pude  preguntarles a miles de amigos para vivir  juntos, pero te  busqué a ti. Pensé muchas veces que me  rechazarías. Me dirías que ya tenías otros planes listos, te disculparías conmigo, me pagarías una cena, pero no volverías a vivir conmigo. Pero no fue así. Dejaste todo otra vez por mí. En mi mente te digo “gracias” todos los días por eso. 

_You've got a big heart_   
_The way you see the world_   
_It got you this far_   
_You might have some bruises_   
_And a few of scars_   
_But you know you're_ _gonna_ _be okay_

Y es que no te dejas vencer por nada. Esa es tu forma de ser.  Tu corazón es tan grande y tan bueno a su propia manera que aceptas el destino que te es otorgado. Pero al mismo, tiempo luchas para que sea mejor, luchas por adaptarte y por ser feliz. Tu fantástica personalidad ha logrado que llegues a donde estas ahora. Con millones de personas apoyándote y queriéndote, con un magnifico futuro por delante con miles de posibilidades. 

Sé que tienes momentos malos, sé que hay cicatrices en ese corazón que a veces se vuelven a abrir y te atormentan algunas noches. Tienes varios moretones de algunas caídas. Pero eso no te importa. Porque te levantas, te  paras derecho, ignoras los moretones y las heridas aún sangrantes. Vuelves a levantar tu mirada y sigues caminando, sigues luchando. Aunque es cierto que a veces, yo quisiera que lucharas por mí. 

_And even though you're scared_   
_You're stronger than you know_

** Porque sé que tienes miedo de muchas cosas ** , a veces incluso tienes miedo de ti mismo. Pero sobre todo tienes miedo de mi respuesta. Tienes miedo de mis,  o, mejor dicho, nuestros sentimientos. Sí, yo sé que me quieres,  ni aunque hubiera estado ciego no lo habría notado. Porque la forma en que tus ojos se posan en mí, la forma en que me miras, es igual a la forma en la que yo te miro, solo que no te das cuenta. 

Estas tan metido y tan lleno de miedo que no te das cuenta que yo siento lo mismo. Que Guillermo Díaz  está enamorado de Samuel de Luque. Que lleva enamorado mucho tiempo. Tanto tiempo que sé que debo esperar a que tú hables primero.  Tú debes ignorar tus miedos, debes volverte valiente y decirme la verdad. Porque yo sé lo valiente que puedes ser ** , tú eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees ** . Sé que algún día te levantaras por las razones correctas y me dirás la verdad de tus sentimientos. 

_If you're lost out whe_ _re the lights are blinding_   
_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_   
_That's when something wild calls you home, home_   
_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_   
_Chase the sky into the ocean_   
_That's when something wild calls you home, home_

Y si en el camino a lo que necesitas, que es vencer tus miedos y arriesgarte, tú te pie rdes; pierdes tu camino o pierdes el sentido de llegar a la meta, no tengas miedo, porque yo estaré ahí para tomar tu mano. Hare algo salvaje que me permita encontrarte. Ya sea si te quedas otra vez congelado por el miedo y la cobardía, yo te hare mirar hacia arriba y ver las estrellas, te hare encontrar la razón y la fuerza para que entiendas que debemos estar juntos, que estamos destinados.  Seré la estrella que guíe tu camino, te llevare de nuevo a nuestra casa y esperare paciente a que venzas tus miedos. 

_Sometimes the past can_   
_Make the ground_ _benneath_ _you feel like a quicksand_   
_You don't have to worry_   
_You reach for my hand_   
_Yeah I know you're_ _gonna_ _be okay_   
_You're_ _gonna_ _be okay_

Así  que, por favor, Samuel, mi Samuel, ignora el pasado. Ignora esa heridas y lucha.  Vence el miedo que hay en tus ojos cuando me miras, ese miedo que hace que te tambalees, que tartamudees, ese miedo que te hace pensar que no eres correspondido. Destruye esos muros que te mantienen alejado a mí y alcanza mi mano. Porque no sabes lo difícil que se está volviendo no tirarme a tus brazos cada día que te veo. Lo difícil que es mirarte hablar y no besarte. Por eso necesite que venzas tus miedos, necesito tener un presente y un futuro contigo. 

Y aún sí con los muros destruidos y con la valentía suficiente, si aun así tienes miedo de que pase algo, no te preocupes. Porque mi mano siempre sostendrá la tuya y juntos, yo sé que todo estará bien. 

_ And  _ _ even _ __ _ if _ __ _ you're _ __ _ scared _

Vuelvo a mi cuarto para seguir grabando. Últimamente para mí es imposible no pensar en ti, es algo que ya no puedo controlar. Sé que debo esperar a que venzas tus miedos, porque si yo solo hago caso a mis impulsos y me lanzó a tus brazos para callarte con un beso, estaremos juntos, sí; pero estaremos rodeados de tus miedos e inseguridades y eso solo terminaría con destruirnos. 

-Debo esperar- me susurro – Aunque tal vez, alguna indirecta o algún pequeño empujón no sea mala idea-.

Solo espero que entiendas esa indirecta y actúes. 

_ You're stronger than you know _ _. _


	3. Epílogo

Habían pasado algunos días desde que la idea de por fin hablar sobre sus sentimientos había llegado a la mente de tanto Sa muel como Guillermo.  Seguían grabando como siempre, las mismas bromas, insinuaciones, seguían yendo a comer juntos, seguían viendo series y películas; pero a pesar de toda la somera normalidad, debajo de esta se escondía una preocupación e intranquilidad que con cada hora se hacía más grande. 

Samuel estaba intentando luchar contra sus miedos, enserio lo estaba intentando. Sabía que no era algo fácil y que con cada poco que avanzaba había algo que lo hacía retroceder. Era irónico que la sonrisa de Guillermo lo alentara tanto como le impedía seguir.  Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía seguir así, literalmente asustado del futuro. 

Guillermo mientras tanto era un manojo de nervios. Las veces que ha querido lanzarse sobre Samuel para acallar sus pensamientos con un beso son más de las psicológicamente aceptables. Aunque siempre, cuando estaba a un paso  d el gran salto, se acordaba de sus razones por las que debía esperar a que Samuel hable,  pero  eso no evitaba que él soltar algún comentario o una insinuación con la única intención de hacer entender a Samuel que era correspondido. Decir que esos comentarios siempre ayudaban era mentira. 

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche en la casa de los dos  youtubers y estos, ya con la cena de cada uno en su respectivo plato, se sentaron en el incómodo sofá de la sala para ponerse a ver una serie o película de  Netflix antes de irse a dormir. 

\- ¿Algo en mente compañero? – preguntó Samuel. 

\- Nada en específico – respondió- pon tu lista de series hasta encontrar algo interesantes-. 

Samuel asintió como confirmación y comenzó a pasar el “cursor” de la tele por todas las series que tenía en su lista. No había nada que llamara la atención de los dos  en esa noche. Un par de películas cómicas que ya habían visto, otras de suspenso o dramáticas a lo que Guille dijo que no estaba con ganas de ese género. También había algunas películas de terror que Samuel solo pasó sabiendo la negativa de su compañero de casa.

\- Pues no hay nada – Soltó Guillermo. 

\- ¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó Samuel, recibiendo una negativa de Guillermo- podríamos hablar entonces-. 

\- ¿De qué? -. 

\- Pues hombre, que nos pasamos hablando de tonterías todos los días mientras grabamos y no somos capaces de tener otra conversación sin la cámara- Respondió Samuel, obteniendo una carcajada seca por parte del menor. 

\- Vale…- Dijo Guillermo, intentando pensar en algo que preguntarle - ¿Cómo estás? -.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Samuel parecía algo molesto

\- ¿Qué? nos pasamos grabando todo el día, la mayoría del tiempo juntos, suponiendo que el otro está bien, pero nunca confirmándolo-. 

Luego de esa respuesta hubo un silencio por parte de ambos chicos. Samuel no sabía cómo responder y Guillermo quería una respuesta. ¿Cómo enserio se sentía Samuel?  Si una persona cualquiera le preguntará eso el respondía que bien, le va bien en el canal, su familia está contenta y orgullosa de él, el futuro profesional era prometedor; pero el problema era que Guillermo no era una persona cualquiera. Con Guillermo a veces no es suficiente saber del canal, del bienestar familiar o profesional, Guillermo en ese momento le estaba preguntado a él, Samuel de Luque, cómo estaba. Y tomando en cuenta que el mayor llevaba aproximadamente un año enamorado de su compañero de piso, con murallas mentales a base de sus miedos personales y con la actual idea de tirarse por la borda y decirle a su compañero la verdad; no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. 

\- Pues...Ahí ando, en verdad- Susurró. 

\- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Se mofó Guillermo. 

\- Pues la que obtienes, cabezón – dijo – Hay cosas que están bien, unas están mal y en otras estoy trabajando-. 

Guille solo asintió, mirando como Samuel agarraba el tenedor y comía un poco de su cena. Él no era tonto, sabía que Samuel se refería a sus sentimientos cuando dijo “unas están mal”. Guillermo quiso rodar los ojos al pensar en lo ciego y tonto que era el chico que quería, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de su compañero dirigida a él. ¿Cómo es que le hará entender? ¿Cómo puede hacer que  Samuel luche contra sus miedos? una idea cruzó su cabeza, y esa noche estaba tan desesperado que no lo pensó más veces. Así que dejo su plato en la diminuta mesa, se movió lo suficiente en el incómodo sofá para estar cerca de Samuel, le agarro la mano y le miro a los ojos. 

\- Todo estará bien -susurró- Tú eres más valiente de lo que crees-. 

A pesar de  que, al decir esas palabras, Guillermo se disculpó, se levantó y se fue a su habitación, Samuel no se movió.  No solo fue lo que dijo, también fue como lo dijo. Soltar su plato y dejarlo en la mesa, tocar su mano y mirarlo a los ojos, como si Guillermo dijera que solo Samuel era lo importante en ese momento. Como si nada más le importara salvo mirarlo a los ojos, sostener su mano y decirle esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía tomarse eso? ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Y si solo fue un gesto de amigos? 

Samuel dejó de pensar en ese instante. No podía seguir así. Ya no importaban las acciones de Guillermo, importaban las suyas.  Dejo su plato en la sala, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar, a paso lento, hacía el cuarto de Guillermo. Samuel no lo estaba analizando, pero con cada pasó que daba un ladrillo de esa pared de miedos se caía. Cuando toco con sus puños la puerta del cuarto toda una pared calló a sus pies; y cuando le dijo a Guillermo un “tenemos que hablar”, los ladrillo se desvanecieron. El menor iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero fue callado por un ademán del mayor. 

\- Estoy aterrado, Guille -no se dio cuenta que estaba usando su nombre real, el cual solo usaba en su mente- No sé qué pasará mañana, no sé qué pasará contigo, menos sé qué pasará con nosotros. Pero eso ya no me importa.  Lo único que importa es lo que te tengo que decir, porque no puedo acallarlo más, no puedo seguir muriendo internamente de pensamientos y viviendo a medias con los “que  hubiera pasado si”. Necesito gritarlo, aunque eso me cueste lágrimas, gritos o incluso a ti. Pero no importa porque debo hacerlo – respiro por un momento- Debo decirte que por mucho  tiempo  llevo queriéndote, pero queriéndote tanto que ni tú imaginas cuánto y no me importa que pase ¡Puede pasar lo que sea! Pero que pase ahora que tú sabes que te amo-. 

Samuel volvió a respirar luego de soltar todo eso; y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o un portazo en la cara. Pero volvió a abrir esos ojos al escuchar la risa de su compañero. 

\- ¡Completo imbécil! ¿¡Sabes cuantos años espere para que digas eso?!-. 

Decir que Guillermo se tiró a los brazos de Samuel para acallar su respuesta con un beso está de más.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi granito de arena para hacer los fandoms en español de ao3 más grandes y notorios.


End file.
